Urban Underground: Harriet Tubman HS Series
Set in contemporary urban America, the Urban Underground series is about a group of teens attending Tubman High # "Outrunning the Darkness"(2010) by Anne Schraff: Sereeta Prince is a honey skinned beauty with glossy, black curls making little halos around her face. Jaris Spain has been in love with her since junior high. Now his feelings are growing even stronger. But she seems to look right through him like he is made of plastic wraps. # "Shadows of Guilt"(2010) by Anne Schraff: After a young girl is shot in what appears to gang related violence, Jaris Spain decides to take a closer look and discover a trial leading to another Tubman High School student, DeWayne Pike, who may be covering up something in his past # "A Boy Called Twister"(2010)by Anne Schraff: When Kevin Walker transfers to Tubman High after the death of his mother, he decides to keep his painful past a secret and remain a loner and avoid scrutiny of others. But being a star on the track team brings him lots of attention and friends who may betray his trust # "If You Really Loved Me"(2010)by Anne Schraff: When Tyron Becker singles Destini Fletcher out to be his girl, she's thrilled, but do her excuses for Tyron's increasingly brutal behavior and bad attitude put her at risk? # "One of Us"(2010) by Anne Schraff: Derrick Shaw is struggling to keep a C average at Tubman High School. He suffers lots of bullying and abuse because he isn't sharp, but he manages along with the help of great friends # "Like A Broken Doll"(2011)by Anne Schraff: When a thief hits Tubman High, everyone accuses Sereeta Prince, whose home life is unraveling and she falls into a deep depression # " The Quality of Mercy"(2011) by Anne Schraff: When an unpopular teacher is a victim of escalating acts and vandalism and a classmate is accused, Oliver Randall and Alonee Lennox attempt to find the true culprit # "The Fairest"(2011)by Anne Schraff: When the school has a Princess of the Fair contest for a student embodying the qualities of Harriet Tubman, Jasmine Benson will stop at nothing to win # "To Be A Man"(2011) by Anne Schraff: When Trevor Jenkins's mother discourages his relationship with known troublemaker Vanessa Allen, Trevor hides it from his family and friends # "Wildflower"(2011) by Anne Schraff: Whenever the temptation to take a risk arose, Chelsea Spain went for it, and it was too late to learn that some risks are just not worth taking? # "Don't Think About Tomorrow"(2012) by Anne Schraff: Kevin Walker begins helping an overweight loner, Lydell Nelson, come out of his shell by bringing him to the gym to get physical exercise and encouraging him to share his creative writing with others # "Out of Love For You"(2012)by Anne Schraff= Vanessa Allen entices Trevor Jenkins to commit crimes again # "The Outcasts"(2012)by Anne Schraff= When a student is brutally beaten at the high school's training track early in the morning, many of his enemies at the school are considered suspects, including his track team rival and Jaris's friend,Kevin Walker # "See No Evil"(2012)by Anne Schraff= Jaris Spain tries to find out what happened with the shooting on Grant Street # "The Rescuers"(2012)by Anne Schraff= Chelsea Spain and her friends at Harriet Tubman High School aviod and ridicule the strange Shadrach, a homeless man witha deformed face, but her attitude towards Shadrach begins to change when she helps him rescue wounded opossums # "If You Were Mine"(2013)by Anne Schraff= When Jaris Spain hires Amberlynn Parson, his friend Trevor Jenkins claims he did it for her looks ad threatens to tell his girlfriend Sereeta Prince # "The One For Me"(2013) by Anne Schraff= Growing up poor,Denique Giles learns quickly that her family will never be able to afford college and that she must work hard to find a job after high school-- a hard life that does not allow for time to think about her crush Trevor Jenkins # "A Walk In The Park"(2013)by Anne Schraff= Jaris Spain and Marko Lane are shocked to find Jaris's girlfriend Sereeta Prince bruised and boundin and abonded apartment with two terrified young girls # "Second Chances"(2013) by Anne Schraff= Desperate for money to help out his ailing grandparents, Kevin Walker looks to hustler Cory Yates, who may have drug connections in Los Angeles, despite the warnings about Cory from Kevin's friend Jaris Spain # "Facing It"(2013)by Anne Schraff= While helping out two rocker friends by fronting for their band, high school senior Oliver Randall finds his new found fame intoxicating Category:Content Category:Books Category:Book series Category:Book Series Category:Goosebumps books